Deal!
by Freelancing Katiee
Summary: I asked you to play the part not think its all true. Everything about us were lies. For the last time, get real Mikan Sakura." he said and walked away. He was right,everything about us were all lies, but why didn't I help but feel it was all true?


Raging Winds and Storms here again.

This is a new fanfic of mine, I know I haven't updated Runaways yet and here I am uploading a new story, but the reviewers aren't that many (and I want many reviews for it, for I am kind of stuck with the story) to motivate me to go on writing. But i wont give up on Runaways, I love that story of mine and surely if many readers will review that wont give me enough motivation to continue that story, and I swear you wont be disappointed with Runaways and definitely this.

So enough of my ranting here, I present you the first chapter of Deal.

Disclaimer: I will never own Gakuen Alice.

_Life is a maze, and love is a riddle _

_-The Show, Lenka_

* * *

CHAPTER 1: HNI

"Do you think she'll make it in time?" a pink-haired girl asked as she paced back and forth in the room.

"Relax Anna," a midnight-blue haired girl reading a magazine chided her,

"She always makes it and besides it's just how she is." by this, the pink haired girl called Anna stopped her pacing and sat down.

Quietly sitting around the room, eating a crab roe salad is a girl, same age as them named Hotaru. This girl remained silent and decided to not talk to the other girls for one; there's no point wasting her energy or saliva looking for someone who hasn't arrived yet and two; Mikan will always be and forever late.

"The show is starting girls. You're group number 40." a man in a suit announced.

Now its Nonoko's time to panic, "Mikan!" she gasped; now she and Anna are now panicking.

Annoyed by the noise, Hotaru chided in, "Zip it you two. She'll be coming in soon."

_5…  
_

_4…  
_

_3…  
_

_2…  
_

_1… she counted showing her fingers._

As if on cue, a brunette appeared, haggard and panting, "I'm really sorry guys, Mrs. Jang wouldn't let me leave early. And there was this arrogant man who ---" she tattled,

"Lets not hear your excuses idiot." Hotaru interrupted,

Nonoko and Anna were so relieved, Mikan was not in her costume and make-up yet that's why.

"Get into costume idiot we'll be up in less than 30 minutes. Nonoko, Anna apply her make-up after." Hotaru ordered.

Mikan quickly changed and Anna and Nonoko applied make-up on her as ordered. They were all dressed in black leather jeans and sleeveless curvy leather black top that shows their stomach s and little bit of their waists. They all wore strapped gladiator heels witch matching different colored vests. Mikan had orange, Hotaru wore purple, and Anna had pink whilst Nonoko had blue. They all had smoky eyes, colored according to the colors of their vests and lip-gloss. Light but definitely chic.

They are now at the HNI Building. A recording company owned by the Hyuugas and the Nogis. Two prestigious families that owned more than 100 financial groups around the world and who's leading heirs are under of. The last time Anna checked, group number 32 was already performing. They have practiced for this audition for weeks but they're still as nervous as hell.

"Two more groups and you're up." The man in the suit appeared again. He led them backstage where they gave their CD to the man wearing a cap who seems to be the one in charge in the sound system. As they wait for their turn, they watched as group number 38 tried so hard to dance with their immovable hips and group number 39 with their horrible singing not to mention them trying to shrug it off with their winkings. As Hotaru kindly calls it: PATHETIC.

Annoyed, she mumbled, "Lets' wake the judges up." The three smiled, it seems that Hotaru is all fired up.

"Let's do this."Mikan said. They all entered the stage confidently and positioned themselves quickly.

Mikan to the farthest left, Nonoko beside her, Hotaru in the middle and lastly Anna.

Pretty Reckless is downright fiery now, so lets get it all started. Music is heard.

_H: Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty  
Beautiful dirty rich  
Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful  
Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich dirty_

_N: We got a redlight  
Pornographic dance fight  
Systematic, honey  
But we got no money_

_A: Our hair is perfect  
While were all getting shit wrecked  
It's automatic, honey  
But we got no money_

_A&N: Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah  
We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah_

_ALL: Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_M: We live a cute life  
Soundfematic, pants tight  
Tug'n'plastic, honey  
But we got no money_

_N: We do the dance right  
We got it made like  
Ice cream topped with honey  
But we got no money_

_A&H: Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah  
We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah_

_ALL:Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich  
A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich_

_Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_Bang bang  
Bang bang_

They ended the song perfectly with a cool pose. The audience, even the judges gave them a standing ovation. As they exited the stage, the three girls tried not to stop themselves from screaming that's why upon entering their dressing room, they burst;

"OH MY GOSH!!!!" they screamed at the top of their lungs.

"THIS IS SO REAL!!! THEY LOVED IT!!!!" Then off they go with the jumping and screaming in circles. Hotaru remained silent and did not join them in the circle but she couldn't deny, it was all overwhelming.

They waited for the last ten groups to perform. After an hour, the moment of truth. Only ten groups will advance to the last round. This time it won't be broadcasted live and will be audience-free. It will be a month long competition with several tests and performances that will determine who's gonna be the next HNI sensation. And the girls wanted in badly.

All contestants were called up stage. Seven groups are already called for the top-ten.

"The eight group to join us… Lucky Star!" the host announced happily, "Next group will be, (pause) SK201!!!" the crowd cheered again.

The last spot.

Mikan's group hasn't been called yet, and they're all shaking in places. "Who will be the last group to join us in the final round? Only one remaining spot in the competition, of the remaining 41 groups, who will join us?" the host said, almost everyone stopped breathing when he tore the envelope open.

"The last but definitely not the least group to join us will be", no one dared to talk,

"PRETTY RECKLESS!!!" he shouted and the crowd's gone wild.

The girls jumped in glee as they joined the other teams that were qualified.

"So there you have it folks, our top-ten!" These groups will be fighting to be the next HNI stars." The host announced as the camera men showed the top-ten. Happy faces were seen and some were even teary-eyed. This was definitely the luckiest day of their lives.

After the show, they have been called from their dressing rooms. "First of all, congratulations for doing so well in the contest, they all clapped, And also I am here to announce that in the next two weeks, the final round shall commence. You all will be leaving a day before the Final Round and live at the HNI mansion for the whole duration of the competition." They all cheered louder, "It won't be broadcasted live but it'll be all recorded. There will be cameras following you guys. From waking up to rehearsals and such. We all expect you all to perform your very bests 'cause your futures in the music industry will be determined by this." He told them.

They all had fire in their eyes. After the man left, they all went to their designated rooms and pack their belongings. They all finished quickly, and went straight out except for Mikan who as always, takes forever.

* * *

So now they all are waiting for her at the lobby. Hotaru sat comfortably at the couch as she read a TIME Magazine. Anna went to the coffee shop and buys them latte. Nonoko was busy being childish and is skipping around the lobby or as she calls it, experimenting (counting the tiles if you put it).

She was busy skipping around as was looking down that she didn't notice someone was walking towards her. Their heads clashed and the guy's glasses seem to have fallen off. As of courtesy, she also went down and helped the guys look for his fallen glasses. It took them no longer a minute to find his glasses and she helped them put it on. As soon as the guy put his glasses on his eyes, both their eyes widened in shock,

"Yuu Tobita?"

"Nonoko Ogasawara?" they asked in unison.

* * *

So how was it? Pretty sure you have thoughts in your minds already on what is the story. But I promise you guys, the upcoming chapters would be longer and more characters will appear soon.

I won't be updating if more or less 10 people will review.

So, kindly send me some love?


End file.
